


今晨无风，宜迫降 15

by bieshuohua



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bieshuohua/pseuds/bieshuohua





	今晨无风，宜迫降 15

15

床笫之言不可信。

然而何副驾高潮时的脸蛋是世界上最好看的景色，撒顾问一点也不介意得天独厚地在一天之内多看几次。

真的……真的。何副驾嗓子都哑了，前一天刚刚被剧烈运动透支的身体根本禁不住新一轮番的折腾，此刻他正被撒顾问压在身下，上气不接下气地打着哭嗝求饶，我真的不生你气……啊不行了……

撒顾问觉得自己是疯了，怎么一晃都过去了三年，自己还是会在同一个人身上一遍又一遍地失去理智。

特别是当他嘴上拒绝而眼睛纵容地任凭自己对他胡作非为的时候。

小混蛋。

他的小混蛋狠狠地在他突出的锁骨上咬了一口。

小混蛋咬大混蛋。撒顾问的脑子里突然闪现这样的句子。他来不及去质问自己的大脑，他全身的血液都忙着往下冲，荷尔蒙和多巴胺像口袋里的耳机线一样搅在一起，最后他们一起高潮时，就像有小剪子咔嚓一声，那一团乱麻终于散开，却也是实实在在的报废了。

他拍着空空如也的口袋，其实是拍着小何湿漉漉的肩，那一段耸动着，光滑的，上面带着亲吻出的红痕的不堪一握的白，就算最饱足的人看上一眼也要感到饥饿。

他还记得前夜路灯下小何得意洋洋的问句，但他想馋这种心理状态并不是食客的错，甚至也不应当是饥饿的错，错在食物诱人，错在亚当的苹果是红色的。

何况还有那一条蛇可以怪。撒顾问觉得这样荒诞的想头必定来源于何副驾此刻像要勒死人一样搂抱他的姿态。他想揉揉他的肩说宝贝我喘不过来气了，但小何急促又混乱的呼吸那样清楚地喷在他的耳颈，他忽然就有一种贼喊捉贼的心虚感。

就在撒顾问怀疑高潮都没有带走的自己胸腔里的最后一口气都要被小何给勒没了的时候，何副驾终于在平复了呼吸之后放过了他。

我接下来一个月要飞早晚班。何副驾陷在柔软的枕头里，眼角还明晃晃地挂着情事后脆弱的潮红，他曲起一条腿蹭了蹭撒顾问紧绷的腰，带着笑舔舔嘴唇。别太想我。

这么拼？撒顾问捞起那条腿在人膝盖内侧亲了一口，才塞回被子里把两个人捂严实了。

我说了我不想履历掺水，不拼能怎么办，再混十年升机长吗？何副驾勾着他的脖子把人拉进，却在看到他锁骨上明显的牙印时愣了下神。

我怕你太累。何副驾的手指正轻轻划过那道深深的牙印，摸得撒顾问满心烦躁，连忙深呼吸了几下又补充道，疲劳驾驶也不好，乘客安全要紧。

没事儿，我手上功夫好着呢。何副驾翻了个白眼作为回敬，眼看着撒顾问被他说得眼神一暗，满含深意地垂眸去看他的手指，何副驾才忽生几分后知后觉的羞恼，抬手在人脸上拍了一下，又板起面孔解释说其实这行程不算累就是满，除了要在几个城市飞来飞去不好见面也没什么。

喂，说话。小何见人抿着嘴不答话，又拍了拍他的脸，被撒顾问一把抓住手腕摁在床上。

卧……槽？何副驾被这突然袭击的架势吓了一跳，下意识地往身后退无可退的空间里缩。这时候身体诚实不说谎，这个人要是再来一次他就废了。

撒顾问却只是把脸埋在他的颈窝蹭了蹭，半晌嗓音闷闷的带着毫不掩饰的幼稚：你竟然打我。

小何绝倒。

何副驾给出的一月之期并不准确，撒顾问再次见到他，已经是草长莺飞的人间四月。

有时候忙碌的生活会让你没空去想你喜欢的人。

……有时候不会。

所以当他推开办公室的门，看见坐在自己椅子上翘着腿和他的同事们聊得正欢的何副驾时，他一时间甚至怀疑自己打开方式不对，竟然出现了幻觉。

他下意识地把另一只手里拿着的东西塞进口袋，才把门推出一个身位的宽度，一侧身走了进去。

何副驾穿着他那身骚气的浅粉色制服，春风满面地坐在一部门的深色西装之间，众星捧月惹眼得很。

老撒，你收敛一点。同事看不下去，从撒顾问身边走过去，随手拍了拍他的胳膊，你眼睛都快掉人家身上了。

撒顾问被人调侃却不回嘴，视线也不收回，何副驾被他盯得有些好笑，面上刻意绷着不露痕迹，心里却乐开了花。

你来干什么？

正是午休时间，办公室的人差不多以去食堂吃饭为名义撤了个干净，撒顾问才终于看着鸠占鹊巢的人开口问道。

我来打扰你吃午饭呀。

何副驾眼都不眨地胡说八道，撒顾问却不知为何被他戳中了笑点，一手支着桌子笑了半天。

何副驾坐着对他伸出手，撒顾问从鼻子里发出一个疑问的音节，一只手却已经先于头脑反应地握了上去。

或许是这一小别真是有些久了，又或许虽然没人旁观但毕竟是在自己工作的场合，撒顾问猛一碰触到他的手，竟然就有些意外地心率不齐起来。

拉我一把，你这个破椅子坐的我腿麻了。

何副驾握着他的手紧了紧，借力站起来了也不放开，顺着起身的惯性向前倾身，响亮地一口不偏不倚地亲在撒顾问的唇上。

？！

我知道了。过了好久撒顾问才拳抵唇边咳了一声，瞪着他说，你真是来打扰我吃饭的。

没关系，我赔你一顿大餐。何副驾的手指在他手掌心痒酥酥地挠了一下，又一脸无辜地掏出他那个从不离身的墨镜戴上，撒顾问看着他尾巴翘上天的样子都觉得祸国殃民这个词在他身上有了实质。

那走吧。撒顾问拉着他的手就去开门，嘴里还念叨着一个饭店的名字，说好久没吃海鲜了。

何副驾却突然停了下来。

诶？撒顾问拽不动人，转过头来看着他。

那个……你想吃的那家海鲜，有外卖吧？何副驾摸摸鼻子问了一句，眼睛躲在镜片后看不清神色。

干嘛？撒顾问话刚问出口就看见何副驾板着脸一本正经，耳根却红得快要烧起来的样子，他瞬间福至心灵地领会了。

哦～节约时间。

等到何副驾枕着他的大腿心安理得地从他手里叼走剥好的虾肉时，撒顾问才想起何副驾并没有回答他今天怎么会突然到他们公司来找他。

啊……其实也没什么事，我就是顺路来通知你，我再过半年就不是副驾驶了。

哦。撒顾问手上喂虾的动作一顿，就遭到何副驾怒敲外卖盒的抗议，他眼睛一低，把那只虾转了个弯塞进自己嘴里，边嚼边问，你被开除啦？

……对！何副驾体力透支懒得跟他打嘴架，只拿一双水汪汪的大眼睛瞪他，瞪得撒顾问都笑了起来。

我发现你真的越来越傻了。何副驾毫不留情地吐槽他，却没发现自己也已经控制不住地嘴角上扬。

那可能是被何机长迷的。撒顾问面不改色，顺手又蘸了一只北极贝放到何副驾嘴里。

何副驾点点头。行。

看在这句话如此诚恳的份上，他就考虑考虑不追究某人一个小时前险些把自己腰都撞断的暴行了。


End file.
